This invention relates to an X-Y plotter.
More specifically, this invention relates to an X-Y plotter of the wire driving type in which a pen carriage can move quickly in both X and Y directions without causing any wire slackening to produce a chart from computer information.
In recent years the processing of data using computers has made remarkable progress in many applications. With such a background, various output devices which can visibly represent the output information of the computers in diagrams or charts have been proposed. Among them, an X-Y plotter has widely been employed for preparing various diagrams and charts because it provides a detailed hard copy.
Various structures are known of driving devices of pen carriages used in conventional X-Y plotters. In an X-Y plotter of relatively simple structure, a pen carriage is conveyed in the Y direction along a slider which is in turn conveyed in the X direction, according to a wire driving system. The ends of the wires are fixed to the frame of the plotter. However, in the conventional X-Y plotter of this type, the movement of the wire does not lead to the same distance of movement of the pen carriage so that the transmission efficiency of the wire driving system is low.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide an X-Y plotter in which a pen carriage and a slider can move quickly in response to driving means.
Another object of this invention is to provide an X-Y plotter in which wires are always free from slack wherever a pen carriage and a slider are moved in the X and Y directions.